User blog:Abuyama/Some suggestions for my team?
I apologize right now for my bad English. It's been a while that I'm playing with Inazuma Eleven GO2 Chrono Stone and recently I'm comicindo to form a squdra custom suits me, that possibly is not too rich of famous people that everyone uses, but I decided to ask help to you to get some advice on what to fix and what to leave in the current state, therefore, without changing anything. This below and my current team I have in Raimei version of the game. Well the name of the team, also because of my obsession with manga Dokaben (manga about baseball), I prefer to leave it that way while what vogliuo ask and any suggestions, of course, as rigaurda the characters to use and the techniques to be assigned. Well the name of the team, also because of my obsession with manga Dokaben (manga about baseball), I prefer to leave it that way while what vogliuo ask and any suggestions, of course, as rigaurda the characters to use and the techniques to be assigned. Also because I'm a bit in crisis with regard to the defense and also the center of the field, where I wanted to leave at least one character that really is a striker. My initial idea was to take the "best" of my team of Inazuma GO Elevenm Dark and transport it out of this game, in fact the team involved in the attack on the two characters known as Abuyama and Kira. But as I found in Sakamoto and two alternates Okita more than worthy I wanted to completely overhaul the training. 'Line up of the team' 1-Sakamoto Ryouma (MF/FW) *'OF Kuroshio Ride' *'SK Stamina Plus 30' *'SH Evolution' *'OF Ou no Tsurugi' *'SH Gear Drive' *'????' 2-Nanobana Kinako (DF) *'SH Yakimochi Screw' *'SH Fire Tornado TC' *'OF Sky Walk' *'DF Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi' *'DF The Tower' *'SK Block Plus 30' 3-Kageyama Hikaru (GK) *'GK God Hand' *'GK Destiny Cloud' *'SK Catch Plus 30' *'GK Taikoku Ouka' *'GK Mugen The Hand' *'SK Lucky Plus 10' 4-Matsukaze Tenma (FW/MF) *'SH God Wind' *'SH Mach Wind' *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'OF Kazaana Drive' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'DF Wonder Trap' 5-Ushio Kenjirou (MF) *'SK Critical!' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'SH Extreme Rabbit' *'DF Screwdriver' *'????' 6-Kariya Masaki (DF/MF) *'SK Treasure Hunter' *'DF Hunter's Net' *'OF Melody Wave' *'SH Fortissimo' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'????' 7-Kazuchi (DF) *'OF Boomerang Feint' *'DF Shinkuuma' *'DF Okehazama Wall' *'SK Yama no Kokoroe' *'????' *'????' 8-Deboon (DF) *'DF Fractal House' *'DF Deep Mist' *'OF Transmove' *'SH The Typhoon' *'????' *'????' 9-Go (MF/DF) *'SK Yama no Kokoroe' *'SH Kodai no Kiba' *'SH Ouja no Kiba' *'SK Kick Plus 20' *'OF Mogura Feint' *'DF The Wall' 10-Okita Souji (FW) *'SH Kiku Ichimonji' *'OF Tsubame Gaeshi' *'SK Speed Plus 30' *'SK Kick Plus 30' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' 11-??? (DF) *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? The last place in defense and occupied by a character in the Eito Gakuen. However, and only plug them as to leave no empty slots, unfortunately I do not know who else to put in defense. Myteamformazionepart3.png Myteamformazionepart2.png Myteamformazionepart1.png Category:Blog posts